


A Poem for Soul

by orphan_account



Series: Poems for the soul [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Possibly OOC, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and white, the color of your hair and eyes. Two colors that I love so much when on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem for Soul

Red, the color of love and passion, the color of anger.

Red the color of danger,and sacrifice; the color of blood.

Red is the color of your eyes, the color that makes me feel happiness when I look into them, the eyes I love to look at.

Next is your white, soft, spiking hair; the color of purity, softness.

White reminds of the aloof clouds that lazily drift where the wind takes them.

Sometimes you come up with the stupidest things, but at the end of the day it was fun, and no matter how much we fight, we get through it together

We get stronger together.

Our bond gets stronger

It's a day were you might dub me 'cool' and I kind.

Soul Eater Evans, you are the first person to have stolen my heart and gain my trust.

The trust that I've never had in a man.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my fanfiction account, granted, I fixed it up a bit. I tried to keep Maka as in character as I could, sorry if I failed at that.


End file.
